Rainbow Six: The Day Of The Hero
by Jack Russel
Summary: July the 4th special even though I'm not American. Dedicated to America and fredom.!


**Rainbow Six: The Day Of The Hero**

**July the Forth Specal**

It was moring time in Amrica and John Wasinton was sleeping in his amrican bed by a staue of liberty model. He was a swat team guy and whent around killing lots of bad guys and saving teh US from terorism. He got up and kissed his girfeind and wnet had breakfast "It's a good day to be an Americancan" he said as it was the fourth of july.

He was eating his breakfast of Amrican double bacon cheeze burgers with amrican fires and drink and pepsi and a budwiser. His hot amrican grifiend than joined him with her huge amrican boobs show from her pajamas. He could just have amrican sex with her right now but first he had to have his burger.

He finsihed them with amrican hot dogs on the side while felxing his amrican mussles. Then he was just about to have sex with his girfeind when the president called him. "John Wasinton there is an emegancey and you need to help!".

John Wasinton finshed have sex with his girl and then jumped into his Amrican four by four car that bigger and stronger then a tank. He drove his car to the emergacy but on the way their he had to get results of the basball game. Which he did and then he read the results and said "yes red socks win again". He then drove to get to the emgecancy but then got stuck in traffic.

"I have no time for traffic" he said and pushed a button on his car that made the tires and wheels go realy big so he could run over all the other cars. He ran other the trathic jam and but the he reilsed he had to get lunch.

So he drove to Burger King but he got the wrong way and ended up in a french restraunt "hello musie" the cheif said "Ahh forigen food" John Wasington said and drove off. He got to burger King and it was closed, "NOOOOOOO!" he yelled.

Then he saw his text message from the president "they have banned all Amrican food John Wassington". "Those monsters" he said like mad. So John Wassinton drove extra fast in order to get their so he could save America and American way of live.

He drove and drove and then he saw the white house and did a salute. "I will save you sweet liberty" he sayed with brave like a hero. Then he saw who had taken over the white house and Amrica. French terroists!

The French terroists think that they can hold my freedom hostage he sayed while eating a cheese burger and hotdog which gave him power. Then he kicked down the front door and stated killing the French Teerroits. Then he killered more like Checkn norris.

He then fort the secound in comand wo was a big mussle guy. It was a touch battle but than John Wasinton said "taste freedom" set his pet egale on the scound in comand and it killered him.

Then he kicked down the front door and saw the head terroist who was holding the presindet hostage with a gun. The head terrist was making himself the president of the Aemrican states and changeing Amricans name to France.

"You dare change my Amrica TO France" John Wasington said and drank some coke and ate some tacos to give himself power before the fight. Then French Ninjas attack him and he fort back with Amrican power. They were fighting epic battle and he used his anine moves to beet them.

But Just than men with guns not just guns but laiser miachine guns came in and shot him a million times. Just when it look like he would dye he ate a Dubbole waper burger which brough him back to full healh. "How does he do" one asked? "like this" John Wasinton responded and shot them all with his custom M16 riles on full power, Then while the terrorist were destrcted he turned to the presindet adn said "leaf while still can get into the hellocopter".

"The presindet has esacped but the terroist still has Amrican hosage" John Wasinton said "Thats right and thers nothing you can do about it". He was right because John Wasinton was out of ammo but there was somthign he steel had.

John Wasington pulled out a really strong firework and said "happy indipendace day motherscrewer" and threw the firework at him. "Oh my effile tower" said the French Terroist and John Wasinton jumped out the window just as the white house exploded.

"It's over" he said but then he saw the French Terroist hellocopter coming to killer the President's so he shot it with his revover and killerd the poilet saving the president.

He saved the Amrican country and was a hero later he was been given medals by the presidnet and was asked "tell me why did you destroy white house?", "because somtines you have destory the thing you love in order to save it" John Wasinton said back.

John Wasinton was then know as the greatest Amrican hero and went back to living in his house and being the presidents beast freind. He sat unneath his Amrican flag with his guns and hot wife as he had married his girfreind and his cheese burgers and pet eagle. "It's good to be an American" he sayed with pride.

The End

Dedicated to Amrican for saving us in WWIIII and making cool action films and doing over cool stuff!


End file.
